


For Immediate Release

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Can be read as complete story, F/M, Gen, If Other Chapters Added Each Will Be Complete Press Releases, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Press Release Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Press clippings and releases from various news agencies in the Federation.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	For Immediate Release

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a complete press release. They'll range in size from drabble to small one shot. They can be read independent of each other, no need to wait until story is "finished". Releases will probably not relate to each other. (if they do, they'll be posted together for completion) There will also be no specific chronological order in the releases.
> 
> This is just a place to collect them all. Think of it as a scrap book of Voyager Press Releases found in someone's attic.

Edited for release: 0708.2379 1100 by Grace Francis, FNN Social Reporter

  
Photo credit: Admiral Kathryn Janeway photographed by Captain Chakotay  
Actual Photo Credit: Unknown

On this past Saturday, July 5, the former crew of the _USS Voyager_ (Reference article: USS Voyager’s Stunning Return Home, dated 0515.2378) came together to celebrate the wedding of Lt. Harry Kim to Lt Jg Ana Jacon, both officers are currently stationed on the _USS Maryland_. The private ceremony took place at the Grace Cathedral in San Francisco with the reception following soon after at the Archer Ballroom at the Starfleet Complex located at the Presidio.

Included photograph is of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Lt Kim’s former Commanding Officer, and close family friend exiting the church after the ceremony. The photograph was taken by Captain Chakotay, current Commanding officer _USS Voyager_. He and Admiral Janeway married not long after _Voyager_ ’s return to Earth, settling the rumors of their romantic attachment once and for all. 

The happy couple will have an extended honeymoon on Risa, after which they will both return to duty on the _Maryland_.


End file.
